Legend of the ShriikTa
by Triaxx2
Summary: In a desolate alternate future, two heroes attempt to uncover the secret behind the destruction that has ravaged the world. But will the secret and it's truth be too much for Kim to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except the few OC's. The original story is by Katrinka1, called Consequences. I built this off of that story with her permission, and while it takes place during my story Lost, I couldn't wait to post it. While this is still part of that, it will remain seperate, and be only referenced in a few words where it fits in the large story. Enjoy.

* * *

Dropping into the couch provided me a nice and soft landing, the back was plush if dusty, and the cushions were soft. I saw Adam fly over head, and land harder. I heard the distinct crack of a body hitting concrete. I'd heard it before, and been on the receiving end of it, while Shego was still working for the other side. A few times after she'd changed sides as well. It was, while not nice to hear someone possibly hurt, it was nice not to be intimately involved with the process of landing on it. A groan from Adam indicated he was still alive. Looking up through the shower of red hair that topped my head, and tended to fall in my face. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the view. Five Monkey ninja's stood before the couch, each holding a short sword, and a knife. None of them looked pleasant. The one nearest my head flashed his blade for my throat, but I caught the blade, and twisted it, slashing his other arm, and I felt the blade scrape on bone. The other four lunged to help their comrade, but a gun blast killed them instantly. I looked up to see Adam standing over me, left arm covered in the sonic cannon on his combat exo-armor. The other hand was reaching down to me, and I took it readily.

"Where the hell are we?" I hissed in an undertone. He didn't say anything, just shook his head and pointed. I looked where he was pointing and saw why he was silent. Another four ninja's were patrolling along the ceiling. Wielding only knives, they were using three hands to move along the timbers over head. I nodded, and motioned for him to follow, and then lead the way out of he room. The stairs made no noise as we ascended them, since they were solid concrete. I moved into the next room, quiet as possible, moving low and slow, watching in all three directions, above, before and the sides. Adam was covering the rear I knew, and his hearing was far better than mine thanks to the armor, but I wasn't nearly as cumbersome.

I was aware of the next attack almost before it happened, and managed to kill at least two before waving for Adam to run. We broke free the room of the old dilapidated house, and into a ruined street. A few burned out cars lined the road ways as we ran, Adam firing along behind us in an attempt to discourage pursuit. Another group of primates were infront of us. I bowled one over, and grabbed the short sword he was carrying. I didn't bother to stop and think about what I was doing as the sword cut through the soft bodies of the rampaging monkeys. There was nothing to do but attack, since they were very much intent on killing us. The group dropped in short order, all twenty of the dying within moments. But I could see ahead that they were preparing their greatest advantage to take us down. Almost nine hundred of them, considering a rough, and terrified count, waited ahead at the next intersection. The sides were closed alleyways from which there was no escape. I spun, and hit Adam on the shoulder. He saw them and looked back at me. There was no need for words there, there was only the need to escape. I didn't doubt that Adam could have taken them, he did have a mass cannon in his armor he'd mentioned, but I didn't think that would help. They'd just continue to mass until they could overwhelm us.

The scramjets ignited as I threw an arm around his neck, and used his right foot to stand on. I felt the cold steel grip of his armored right hand on my stomach, and knew that we were about to leave in a big way. The monkeys were almost on top of us now, having started moving as soon as we finished off the first group. I closed my eyes as we lifted off, the massive back blast of the jets catching a dozen of the closest ninja's and incinerating them before they could scream in pain. The blinding flash also would I knew, keep them from seeing which way we went. I knew I wasn't sure of it myself. It was almost three minutes, and four miles later that I found out where we were going. Right there.

"Where to boss?" He asked me, looking around unsure if they were going to come flying after us.

"I don't know, I mean, we're right in the middle of San Fransisco, and it's a wasteland. Who knows what the rest of the world is like. Do you think Monkey Fist took over?" I asked him, feeling a bit nervous, and a touch exposed. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. If nothing else, Shego would stop him. Besides there are far more dangerous villians out there. I think he'd have to take out Ron as well, and I doubt you'd allow that." Adam replied with a slight smile.

"True. Think we should try Middleton?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Where'er my lady commands." He replied, inclining his head. I resisted the urge to hit him. I didn't want to break my hand on the armor.

"Middleton it is. My house." I nodded. He nodded in reply, and the jets exploded again, and we raced north east.

* * *

Middleton was a desert. There was no greenery anywhere around, but the houses still stood, strong and sturdy. Adam settles down in my backyard. His jacket is around my nose to prevent dust and smoke in my face. Landing with the super powerful compression of the scramjets isn't usually pleasant, as they're drawning and recycling their own exhaust, as well as the dust kicked up by the powerful thrust force, but it's over in a few moments as the blast blows away the dust around us. As we land, I step back, and once the last of the dust is clear, I hand him back his jacket. He accepts and replaces it wordlessly. Moving slowly so as not to disturb the dust, I move into the house through the back door. Adam follows cautiously as ever. I've chastisted him before for being too cautious, but at the moment, I can't help but feel he's right. Excitement and adrenaline are still flowing through my veins though, and I move through the house with a casual calm that our current and recent circumstances do not warrant. The kitchen is deserted, as I knew it would be, but hoped it would not. A quick check of the cabinets shows them to be mostly full, though the boxes have been ravaged by intruders, but I piece together enough of a deteriorating cereal box to find a date of expiration. 07-07-05. Something tells me, that something bad happened to me, but what I do not know. I move into the living room, where Adam is. He's standing behind the couch, not moving, and not noticing me behind him. I peer over his shoulder, and instantly understand why.

A skeleton lies on the couch, one of my brothers from this world. The clothes are ragged and worn, and it's clear and easy to see rodents and insects have been eating at the clothes and the body as well. A slim, tall hole is present in the front of his skull. Two halves of a naked mole rat skeleton lie on the floor before the couch. I swallow in choked pain, knowing whatever killed one, must have killed the other, though there isn't now, nor will there ever probably be a way to tell which order they were killed in. I move on, leaving Adam to his own devices. He's calmed again somewhat, and is moving into the dining room. I move up the stairs, heading for my bedroom, hoping to find something of use. It's there I find the diary. Not the one on the now completely stripped computer, but the second, private diary I keep in the floor boards of my room, private from my brothers, my parents, Wade, and yes, even Ron. No one else knows about it but myself, and Rufus. He discovered it by accident. The diary contains the thoughts I will share with no one, my own contains things I've erased from my mind with techniques discovered in my pursuit of the martial arts, incase for some reason Adam should activate his powers in contact with me. There are somethings about me, he doesn't need to know. Oddly though, I get the feeling he knows I do that with some things. I can't understand just why though.

The diary is little different from mine for most of it's length, a few of the times not being quite the same, and a few dates shifted a day or so either way. Then I find it. It's a nasty entry, detailing an attack that I shudder to think on. In great detail, my double has described Monkey Fist fighting, and capturing, then raping her. I find a dry heave coming, and fight the urge. After a moment, I manage to win the contest, and continue to read. Nothing remarkable occurs for a while, almost three months, until... 'I'm pregnant.' It reads. 'There's no question who the father is, since it's the only time I've ever...' It breaks into tear stains for a moment. 'I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't tell anyone just yet. But I don't know how long I can hide it. I hope I can find an answer to my quandry before I... I don't even want to think about it.'

The diary ends there, for a while, and the next date, is almost five months later. According to this, she attempted suicide, but was found, and survived. She's been in the hospital since then. And she saw Shego. But she didn't tell her who the father was. I wonder why, but doubt I'll ever know. I know that Shego, no matter how evil she has become, is still a woman, and would definitely have done something fairly permanent to Monkey Fist. It also states, that Kim has finally decided to raise the child. The diary ends there, with nothing else being written. I replace it, though it seems a stupid thing. I don't think any one will ever return here. It's as I stand, and wipe a tear from my eye, that I hear the noise. It's a monkey like-screech, followed by a crashing noise of things breaking. I dive for the stairs, and find myself down stairs after leaping the railing. Another crash and screech comes from the dining room, and I dive through the doors, rolling to my feet the monkey's sword in hand, thinking they've found us.

What I find instead, is Adam holding Monkey Fist against the wall, one iron coated hand wrapped around the Monkey Master's throat, the other arm up, with a long spike extended towards the man's head. They both looked at me in silent questioning. "If you want to go outside while I do this, I don't mind, I'll be along in a moment." Adam offered.

"Please, don't kill me. I saw movement and I just wanted to apologize, please." Monkey Fist was pleading obviously thinking I was my double.

"Adam, put him down." The Monkey Master thudded as he hit the floor, and started to crawl towards me. I stepped back, and Adam put his foot on the other's back. "Thank you." I whispered. Adam inclined his head politely, and started to watch around us. I dropped into a squat, then re-thinking, to one knee. He'd seen enough, even if it wasn't me. "Tell me what happened."

"Don't... don't you know?" He asked in terror.

"I'm not from your world, now tell me." I wasn't being pleasant I knew, and I wasn't trying. Monkey Fist shuddered, and related the tale. I couldn't see an expression on Adam's face, but I figured he was doing his damnedest not to snap Monkey Fist's spine. It was the same thing the diary had told me, though it went into greater detail as to what happened nine months after the attack. Ron had gone insane somehow. Monkey Fist had fled, and been fleeing for months, until he found Middleton. It was already a wasteland. He'd been hiding here, using contaminated wells to survive. He knew that Stoppable wanted him dead, but he couldn't bring himself to let his punishment occur. The only other thing he could tell them, was that Stoppable also had a woman with him, but it wasn't Kim.

"You stay here. Adam, the middleton hospital. Now." We moved outside, leaving Monkeyfist crying on the floor. The scrams kicked up another wave of dust, but there was no need for a jacket, as we weren't going to shut them off.

* * *

The armor exploded into the air, and raced for the hospital, landing outside the building which stood in ruins. Rubble was strewn across the parking lot, and the doors hung damaged and askewed. The glass was still inside them, though it was shattered, and they were stuck on their hinges. Without being asked, Adam blew the glass inwards from one of the doors and lifted me through, the armor crunching the glass so that I would not injure my feet. He was being a perfect gentleman, and that scared me. Once we were past the glass, he set me down, and I led the way through the dark corridors in silence. The elevators were broken as could be expected, but the maternity ward was on the fourth floor, so I knew we had to go up. We ascended the stairs in silence, and found the door blocked. Another blast from the sonic cannon pushed the top half of the door off and allowed us to climb up onto the pile of rubble blocking the door. I could see down the halls to either side the windows were blocked as well, though by slabs of concrete. This was not a good sign. Skeleton's littered the floor. Some dead in the same manner as my doubles brother, others chopped to pieces. I could tell now that it was the work of the Lotus Blade. Moving through the hospital was terribly eerie, like moving through a tomb. I reached the reception desk first, and had to move a hand that had been stabbed through to get to the key for the records cabinet. I could tell it had been stabbed through, because there was blood and a blade mark on the table. The arm had long since seperated from the elbow and wrist, and the hand clattered to the floor after it.

The pile of files under the hand listed room numbers and names attached to them. I found mine, or my doubles quickly. Adam moved along after me, utterly silent, though whether in anger, or sorrow, or just listening I didn't know or care. The room in which my doubles body lay was in shambles. The room was private, as would have befitted the daughter of a brain surgeon at the hospital. The tubes still hung from the skeleton of my alternate, the hospital gown covering the form all but the head. The locket Ron had given me, noted in both of our private diaries, was still around her neck. This time the urge to vomit over came me, and I did so in a waste bucket at the foot of the bed. The head of my doubles mother lay across her stomach, the rest of the skeleton on the floor, save the left hand, which had been severed just above the wrist. I didn't even at the moment notice Adam pull my hair away from my face as I vomited. Of my father there was no sign in the room, though what exactly that meant I did not know. After emptying my stomach completely, I heaved a few more times, but there was nothing left, and urge to purge my stomach faded away. I was shaking as I rose, wracked with tremors. Adam was silent as always, and he lifted the chart from the foot of my alternate's bed.

"According to this, she died of complications stemming from the birth. There was only one child. Female, and healthy." He announced after a moment, in a voice flat, and emotionless as any I had ever heard. Whether he truly felt nothing or was simply hiding his emotions, and pain, I couldn't decide. I led the way out of the room, and farther into the maternity ward, seeking evidence of the baby. A search of the hospital, delivery rooms and all, yielded nothing, but upon our return to the room where my double lay, I noticed something funny about one of the cabinets against an outside wall. One door was still perfectly in place, while the other was hanging askew. The shattered window had let in a breeze that could have blown the door shut, but why was the other one closed perfectly?" I pulled open the skewed door, and gasped in shock, and realization. A hole in the cabinet, and the wall behind it confirmed, that Ron had summoned the Lotus Blade. It had blown a hole through the wall, and knocked open the cabinet to reach him. The death of my double had triggered this transformation. He had gone insane when she died, though in pain, or rage, it was all but impossible to tell. I turned to Adam.

"Can you feel any energy around the hospital?" I asked urgently.

"What kind of energy?" He asked.

"The kind used by the Lotus Blade, and the mystical monkey power." I replied instantly.

"Yes, this place is completely coated in it, contaminated to it's very roots. The power isn't pure either. It's tainted by rage, but it's not undirected, which is why we can walk within this place unharmed. The rage is directed entirely at two beings. Monkey Fist, is one of them." He did not name the other. He didn't need to. It was the female child. I swallowed hard. "So now what do we do?" He asked.

"Find Ron." I answered, knowing already, that it was not that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

GargoyleSama: Thanks for the reveiw, first of all. Second, the story is on my favs if you want it. As for the woman, it is Yori, and I intended to do more with her, but it didn't come out the way I wanted, so I just kind of scrapped it. I think it came out well anyway.

* * *

Monkey Fist was still face down on the floor of the dining room of my double's home, when we returned to it. He came to his feet, and backed against the wall when we entered the room. I waved to Adam, and he nodded silently. He disappeared around towards the kitchen, heading towards the towering remains of the sattelitte dish on our roof. He had asked if he could use it, and it wasn't as if I was going to deny him, though he didn't say why he wanted it. I didn't ask either. I had other things on my mind. Monkey Fist's attention was now focused entirely on me.

"I want to know everything you know about Ron. Everything that has happened since the time he went nuts." I snapped in a tone that even from this man, brooked no argument. He swallowed, nodded, and began.

Ron had started his tirade as mentioned, just nine months after the attack. Monkey fist had been sitting in the middle of a room full of monkey ninja's when it happened. They suddenly attacked me in mid-meditation. He'd had to stop them before from attacking him, but always before it was simply one or two having a momentary lapse in focus, and regressing. This was nothing like that. Every Monkey Ninja in the room stood, and attacked. He had barely escaped with his own life, and Bates, and DNAmy, who were both staying with him, died in the castle. He had watched from a tree as the castle was set a flame, and the Monkey Ninja's were joined by their new master, Ron Stoppable. He flew into the area like a massive bird. The monkey ninja's bowed to him as one. It was plain to see he was carrying the Lotus Blade, as it was what he was riding when he entered the area. As opposed to it's usual blue glow, it was a dark green, tinged with streaks of deep red. There was terror in his very motion, not so much his own, but that which he inspired, even from that distance. Monkey Fist had gone underground, and escaped through a set of tunnels prepared for just such an occasion.

Ron had begun at that point a campaign of terror, using the monkey power to instill abject terror in those that tried to stand against him, and to instantly train more ninja's. At the same time, he ordered the ninja's he had to begin to breed. His army had increased rapidly after that proclimation. The devastation around Middleton had the first order of business. He had wiped out much of the human population, keeping only a select few women for his own devices. Then he had moved on to the major cities, monkey ninja's overwhelming any opponent that came against them, including the militaries that came together in a coalition against them. Even the unleashing of nuclear weapons was in effective, as the power of the Lotus Blade turned them away as one would swat flies. As best Monkey Fist could gather, Ron was searching for something. Part of it was him. Adam returned at this point, and pulled me aside.

"Kim, I need to talk to you for a moment." He spoke calmly, but even I could see something was wrong. I nodded, and glanced at the Monkey Master.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I followed Adam into the other room. He turned around about half way through the room, and looked hard at me.

"Have you ever heard of the Shriik Tar?" He asked me. I shook my head. "It means Monkey God."

"You pulled me away for this?" I asked, annoyed. The look on his face caused that annoyance to dissipate. "What's wrong?"

"The Shriik Tar is a power that is not easily attained, and not readily trifled with." Adam responded. "If Ron has become the Shriik Tar, it might not be possible to stop him. I'm not quite sure he has fully realized the powers though."

"And if he has?" I asked, knowing his answer already.

"We leave. There won't be anything else we can do." That was all I needed.

"Come on. Let's tell Monkey Fist." He nodded, and followed me back into the room. Monkey Fist had heard of the Shriik Tar. He recoiled in horror at Adam's assumptions.

"I don't know everything about it, since the scroll was in my castle, and I was unable to translate it all, before I was attacked, and chased out. It might have been lost in the fire." He professed when asked. Adam looked grim, but I turned to him.

"Do you have it in your memory?" I asked. He had a lot of crap in his head, so I figured he had that as well. He nodded.

"Not the scroll itself, but something else just as useful." He tilted his head back, and I saw light flow from his eyes. The air above him was formed into a solid screen. Words began to appear on the screen.

'The Legend of the Shriik Tar, the Monkey God. As written in the Archives by Master Bard Triaxx dul Marcae. Narrated by same.' The image changed, solidifying into a black dressed Triaxx, the man I had met just a day or so before coming here. 'The Legend of the Shriik Tar. This is a mythos rooted well before the dawning of most of mankind, in the year twelve thousand B.C. In northern Cambodia, lived a tribe of warriors, who were from near conception, trained in the arts of what would come to be known when it was redeveloped, as Tae Shing Pekwar, or Monkey style kung fu. It was this tribe, from which the Mystical Monkey power is originated. A powerful shaman foresaw the destruction of the tribe in a terrible plague that would soon sweep them and kill all before it. So he gathered his four most powerful apprentices, and set them to creating the four statues, that would with a spell implanted in each of them, scatter themselves to the corners of the world. He himself, wrote a number of scrolls on the style of combat, as well as a number of prophecies. Then he wrote two documents that were special even among the works he created. The first, detailed the process of forging and shaping the Lotus Blade, and sealing the powers of the Monkey Masters within it. This was done several thousand years later. The scroll was used again, with a far different result, however, I will discuss that in due time.

The second scroll, detailed the rise to power of the Shriik Tar. It would be a child born, in the year of the Monkey that would bring about the rise of the Shriik Tar, though it was not needed that the Monkey God be born within that year. So far, only two bearers of the mystical power have ful-filled this first requirement. Ronald Stoppable, and Monte Fisk. The scroll also denoted, that each of these two would have a pair of women who stood with them through the trials of the Monkey Power. The two women would each represent a path of power. One good, one evil.

The scroll was created in a manner such that the creator of the scroll could not read it. Only a warrior who had mastered Monkey Style Kung Fu, and the Mystical Monkey power, could read it. Only three people have ever done it. Myself, Ronald Stoppable, and Monte Fisk. The naked Molerat Rufus was never able to master the Dai Chaou strike, that is the bridge between the moves of a normal master, and those of the MMP empowered warriors. Should the scroll be destroyed, I have included a copy of it here.

'In the year of the Monkey, there shall come a warrior, and predestined shall he be that the Mystical Monkey Power, which flows through his veins and ours, shall come unto him in his life, that he may wield two weapons that have the power to save the world, or destroy it, or even yes, reshape it in his own image. Of these, the first shall be the Blade of the Lotus. And unto it shall be given the powers to change it's form, and even heal the wounds of the bearer of the blade. The second blade shall be a saber of time. This weapon will manipulate time and space as easily as it's brother will it's own shape and form. In the instant of the coming together of these blades, the Shriik Tar shall become invincible.

For the Shriik Tar to rise, and ascend to power, all those who would pretend to power must be found and killed. Only then will the second blade answer it's masters call and remain loyal. Calling it before hand shall give only death unto the Shriik Tar. Should the two blades come together, and the full power of the Shriik Tar be realized, then shall as a force of nature, and a god upon earth will it become.'

I fear the powers that can be brought to bear at the coming of the Shriik Tar, and I will be watching closely. Should a malevolent Shriik Tar come to power, I will be left with little choice, but to eliminate the threat, by eliminating his world, and him with it.

On this, I, the Black Lance, and our Mistress are in unified agreement. Pray all who read or hear this, that the benevolence of the Shriik Tar occurs, and not the malevolence, for then our wrath will come upon you, and death shall be all you find.' The light vanished, and Adam rubbed his neck, as he pulled his head up.

"What pretenders to the power?" I asked Monkey Fist.

"The only two beings who still have it, after the death of his pet. Myself." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "And my off-spring."

"Daughter." I corrected. I shouldn't have, he didn't deserve to know, but I couldn't stop myself. Off-spring sounded so cold, so in-human, so... him.

"Damn." Adam swore. I glanced back at him. "That means I can't kill him slowly for what he's done. Not until I kill Ron."

"Or I do." I retorted. "But first, we have to find my, or my double's daughter."

"That will not be so hard." Came a voice from the door. I whirled around, to see three figures standing there. My alternate's father, my alternate's brother, and the daughter of my alternate.

* * *

"Kimmie-Cub?" The other father asked. Then he shook his head. "No, she's dead. I won't let a clone befoul her image." He lunged for me, a knife in his hand. Three people moved. Adam, but he was too far away. Me, but I knew I couldn't block fully, and not in time. My double's daughter, and she caught the back of his jacket.

"Grand father, stop." She spoke in a voice of quiet authority. My father, for that was close enough to true, dropped the knife from nerveless fingers. Then he dropped to the floor as well, crying softly. I watched the girl intently, and ignored Adam as he stepped on, and absorbed the knife into his armor. Tim, I knew him now to be, made no move in any direction, but his eyes were riveted on Monkey Fist, who was frozen with fear. "Who are you?" She asked, with that same voice of authority.

"Kimberly Ann Possible." I replied without a hint of the anger I was feeling at that tone. She stiffened slightly, and her free right hand slid sideways behind her back. She was dressed in a lighter mirror of my own mission clothes, the cropped shirt grey not black, and the cargo pants tan, not khaki. As if she'd been in the sun too long. "And you are?"

"Kimbre Possible. You cannot be Kim Possible. My mother died just after giving birth to me. It caused her best friend to go insane, and kill my grandmother, and thousands of others, in a mad rampage." She snorted, and pulled a gun, pointing it at me. "You're nothing more than a foul clone. You deserve no mercy." She fired. A stream of soda hit me in the face. Now soaked, I was starting to lose my temper. "So Drakken built a better clone. So what?" She attacked me, pulling the senior possible up, and throwing him behind her, in a half-protective, half-defensive gesture, and lunging for my face. I was ready for, and expecting the attack. A palm flashed out, and caught her in the chin, knocking her back. She rolled and recovered, coming in low this time, dodging a sweep kick, by leaping straight up from all fours, then lashing out with a hard kick in the side of my stomach. I rolled away, and managed to block just in time as she hit me again, with a two knuckle punch at my nose. If I'd missed, it would have killed me. Now I was seriously irritated. I swept out with one leg, and she leapt up again to block it, but I reversed the momentum of the leg and swept it up to catch her between the legs, and then flipped up so that I ended up with my hand on her throat. It was easy to kill her from there. Pull up with my legs, and push hard on her chin. It would snap her neck, and she couldn't react. I was leaning too far forwards to reach with her feet as well. "Who are you?" She asked again, not quite able to believe the defeat.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, but not your's. I, and my companion are from another dimension, a different time and place. We ended up here by accident, but we can help you." I offered, and lowered my hand, then slipped clear of her. She stood, and I noted how much she looked like me. The hair was shorter, and dusty, and her eyes were tempered in part by being blood shot, and slightly yellow, but they were definitely the green eyes of mine. She looked hard, studying me, then Adam.

"I have no reason to trust you, but I do. Him, I'm not so sure of." She pointed at Adam. I heard a snort of disgust.

"I can understand that reaction." I confided to another snort, though this one of amusement. "He takes a bit of getting used to, but he's reliable." I smiled. She half-smiled back.

"There hasn't been much reason to smile in my life. It's good to find something." Kimbre nodded. "So, what help can you offer?"

"My services? And some interesting information." Adam and Monkey Fist repeated all the information they knew. The former eagerly, and the latter hurriedly.

"So where do we go to look for him then?" Kimbre asked.

I took a breath. "The only place a monkey master could go, the one place in this world safe for him to go."

"Yamanouchi." Adam finished. I nodded silently. Monkey Fist gasped.

"No! You will be walking straight into his grasp. He will kill us and become invincible, and unstoppable." He was almost in tears. Not something I'd expect from a warrior and martial artist of his caliber, but he seemed to have come unhinged. "Please, you must not."

"Be silent 'Father'. I tolerate you only because your death would aid my enemy. If you cannot control yourself, I may aid your passing into the next life. And it will not be a pleasant passing." The absolute, inviolable contempt with which she spoke the strictly biological title of father, was incredibly thick. I ignored it completely.

"He's right." I spoke up. "I don't defend him, or what he's done, but he is correct." I threw my hands up as a deathly glare turned on me. "Maybe a bit of stealth is required." Adam dropped to a chair, leaned back with his feet on a table, and closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes, and ignored him. "If we can find out exactly where he's living in the complex, then we can strike hard, and fast, and take him down in one strike, before his ninja's can react." I suggested, very much disgusted by the thought of killing my friend. There was no choice to it though.Kimbre gave me a hard look, but nodded.

"Alright, we'll try it your way, but if it goes south, we're coming in after you." She spoke in a calm, cold voice. I made a mental note to speak with her about that if we survived this. For the moment, I simply nodded. "Good. Your best chance to sneak in will probably be to get into the harem. You'll be able to take the place of one of them for the day, and that will get you close enough to take him out. Tim reached into his pocket, and pulled a gun from it, reversing it, and holding it out. I took it carefully, and pulled on the tail end of the slide, checking for brass. It was fully loaded. The safety was on, but that was no reason to trust it. Adam came to his feet at that moment.

"Do you have transportation?" He asked. Kimbre nodded.

"Yep, Tim built us a stealth plane. We can drop you right in on them." Kimbre nodded again. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Let's go then." Adam grabbed Monkey Fist by the collar as he tried to flee the room, and drug him along, kicking and screaming, out the door, following Kimbre. My double's father fell in beside me, as we made the short walk to the plane.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." He apoligized. "I thought..." I put my hand in his, and squeezed it.

"I know, don't worry. We'll finish this for you. I know what he's done, and I won't let him get away with it. No matter what the cost." I assured him, not feeling really all that confident myself. "I'll do it because it has to be done, even if I really don't want to." I assured him. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

The ride in the nine seated aircraft was smooth as silk, even when we were warned of turbulence. I watched the others with a mix of fear, for what was coming, and curiousity, to see how they had turned out. Tim, flying the plane, I learned, hadn't spoken word one since Jim's death, though there wasn't any reason, and nothing physically wrong with him. It seemed to be entirely mental.

My double's father was grey now, but his mind hadn't slowed any. The shock of losing most of his family had nearly caused him to break down completely, but he had enough wits to flee south into mexico, where some of our distant relatives gave him shelter. It hadn't lasted, as the monkey's had come south, and wiped them out as well. He had spent the first ten years of Kimbre's life running about the world, fleeing the ninja's, and staying just a step ahead of Ron's queen. No one could name her, but I had a feeling I knew who she was.

Kimbre herself, had inherited more than just my looks. She was completely competant, and born a full master of Monkey Kung Fu, because of the power she inherited. She also received my can do anything attitude, and the skills to prove it wasn't just a boast. She also used gadgets provided by Tim and her grandfather. It was odd to listen to them. Kimbre's life wasn't so different from mine. She had done battle with Ron's queen several times, most of them winning only by the barest of margins, before they could run. She helped others run as well, and had led a convoy of them to a number of container ships docked in what was once known as Rio de Janeiro. Where they had gone, and if they were still alive, none of them knew. Sweeping over the ocean, everyone was silent, Adam having knocked Monkey Fist out with a carefully measured blow. At least I thought it was. I was thinking ahead to what I was going to do when we arrived. I new that I would have to dress more out there than I usually would, but that was the price to pay. I just hoped that I could pull the trigger when the time came. Approaching Yamanouchi was a hard thing, even for this stealthy of a plane. Search radar, and a large number of monkey's patrolling made it difficult to slip into the woods near the school un-noticed.

Tim settled the plane down smoothly, the soft silver skin vanishing as the camoflague systems adapted to the foliage. We filed out of the plane, Adam, Kimbre, and I each with something to say. Kimbre went first, drawing in the fresh snow.

"Though the school is here, the palace of the Shriik Tar rises behind it, and you must pass through the school to reach the castle." She drew a map of the castle. "This intelligence was gathered at the cost of several lives. Monkey's patrol all pathways in and out of the castle, as well as all interior areas. There is a twenty minute period every three hours, where they meditate. That's the time to move. The harem is on the third floor, and is sealed from without, by the only human guard in the place. A man by the name of Felix Renton. We aren't sure of his relationship to Ron, but he's the only human male who Ron has left alive. Wait until he enters and retrieves the choice for the night. Take him down, and take her place. The monkeys will let you through. You've got the gun?" I nodded. "Okay then." Adam spoke next.

"I'll be watching your energy Kim. Firing a round will cause a violent shift in your energy. If you can't take him down, fire and run. I'll bring the cavalry." He offered. "And Kim? Be very careful."

"Of course. Thank you both. I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I'm glad you didn't try and stop me from helping." I smiled at them both. Kimbre waved it off.

"Of course, in a fight like this, I'd never turn down help." She nodded. Adam grinned.

"I have to help. I can't have you going off alone and getting killed. I'd never live it down. Not to mention our Ron and Shego would kill me." He grinned Ron-like. I stood and turned to face the school.

"Once more, into the fray, eh?" I chuckled, more than just a little nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

GargoyleSama: I thought so. I have at least one other planned, where Kim is... not evil, but significantly less good than ours.

As for more than she can handle, just remember, she's not working alone.

---

Slipping along the roof of the Yamanouchi school, was not exactly the easiest of things, since I was sandwiched by two sets of monkeys. One above, patrolling the roof tops, one below, patrolling the walls. I was slowly moving upside down, free hand along the over hang, so far into the shadows, I was going entirely by feel. However that far into the shadows, I couldn't be seen, even by the keenest of monkey eyes. I reached the target location too late, just after the meditation cycle and had to wait another three hours before I hit another one. By the time I was finished, I sincerely hoped that I could find a long, hot bath where ever we went next. At the same time, I figured it was still a long way off. I peered carefully over the edge, and was almost caught, but the Monkey had just turned, at the sound of the gong. I pulled myself up over the edge, and pulled a short steel cored rubber club. The Monkey crumpled soundlessly, and I drug him back down, pulling his key from his belt, and slipping into the courtyard soundlessly. The door opened with the key, and I was inside. The air within the building was ice cold, as would be expected from a castle in this altitude, and weather. They tended to be drafty at lower altitudes, so this was normal. I wished for a jacket as I moved through the castle, but was glad I wasn't wearing one, since I knew I would need all the dexterity in the world, when I approached the sheer cliff.

It wasn't filed down, but it was a long climb. Several monkeys lay dead at the bottom of the wall, probably having been in mid-ascent when the gong sounded. They'd meditated out of habit, and fallen to their deaths. I pushed aside a surge of pity, and started my ascent. Some might critcize my decision to start, with only nine minutes remaining in the meditation. Personally, I thought it was the only way. I also had a slight advantage over the monkey's. I was tall enough to push against a piece of wall across from the cliff, that hadn't been mentioned in the plans. Though it if had cost lives to get the plans out of the school, Ron probably had changed it so they wouldn't match. I reached the top, just before the meditation ended, and slipped into an alcove, reaching deep into myself, to slow my breathing and heart rate, drawing on the training and talents I held within myself. This was a far more restful, and relaxing wait for the next meditation cycle to commense, but I was tense now, knowing I was so close to Ron, and at the same time, so close to the Shriik Tar. I hoped that when the time came, I had the ability to 'forsake the moral high ground' as Triaxx had put it.

The gong rang, close to hand now, and I pushed from my mental trance, and to my feet, sliding through the halls noiselessly, checking my watch. Acording to the time tables I was provided, I had one three hour time to be in place before the trance gong sounded again. That was when Ron sent Felix. The idea was it took ten minutes to get to the room, and ten to get back, so that his 'date' would be waiting for him when he woke. I was well and away in time, and I slipped back into my trance. I heard Felix approach. He was walking, though how I wasn't sure. My head poked out of the alcove, to see him moving slowly and calmly down the hall. I fell into step behind him, though he couldn't hear me over his own constant mutterings. None of it was intelligible. As he reached the two huge, locked doors, I slipped sideways out of sight.

"ROCKWALLER. Front and Center!" Bonnie? That was unexpected. She stepped through the doors, looking exactly like me. Except for the dark mole on her face. Felix followed her locking the door's behind him. I struck hard from behind, using the club again, taking him down soundlessly, and then hit Bonnie. I couldn't take the chance of her screaming and waking the guards. The dress she was wearing wasn't as voluminous as I might have liked, and would make hiding the gun rather hard, but I could do it. After a moment's work, Bonnie lay in her underwear on the floor, and I was wearing the dress. I decided to keep my own shoes, but had to pull the lower cuffs of my pants up to hide them under the dress. The wig she was wearing was nothing like my hair, but I figured I would pass the Monkey's easily enough. I had only to shoot Ron, and they should revert for me to escape. Shoot Ron. That wasn't what I wanted to think, but I knew I had to. Of course, as I was in the castle full of monkey's, Monkey Fist might try and double cross me, but there were enough people around him that he wouldn't last long. Of course neither would I, but I tried my best not think of that. The chamber clicked dully as I slipped it into the bosom of the dress.There wasn't much room, but it held there, invisible to the eye. I moved rapidly and silently, until I reached the chamber wher I knew Ron was waiting. I was a few moments early but the Monkey's woke right on time, and stared up at me, eerie red eyes peering into my soul. After a moment, they opened the doors, and I passed through, hearing them close and lock behind me. Ron was standing with his bare back to me, beside a huge four poster bed. Pulling the gun from my dress, I lifted it aiming at his back. My aim rose slowly, to settle on his head. I drew on my training, slowing my breathing and heart beat, steadying the gun. I waited too long. Ron turned slowly and faced me.

"Kimberly?" I couldn't do it. The barrel of the gun swung sky wards, and I squeezed off a round, snapping the chain on the chandelier, sending it crashing towards Ron, as I charged for the window. I hit the sill, and lunged, as a pair of monkey's reached for my legs, missing and colliding with each other. I hit the roof, and moved, not thinking, just reacting, sweeping a charging monkey out of my way with a left backhand. It screamed as it fell into the chasm. Ron was behind me now I could tell, hearing his bare feet running on the roof tiles. I shed the dress as I moved, throwing it into the face of another monkey who fell as well. I didn't care at this point. I leapt from the roof, into the back end of the stealth plane. I didn't know the Lotus blade could do that. Really I didn't. The end of the sword swept out, and cut a wing from the side of the craft, sending it sweeping down into the school courtyard. The crash threw Jim through the windshield despite the restraining harness, since the seat went with him. My doubles father jerked against his harness, and was having trouble breathing. I caught a seat back, and broke my fall. Monkey Fist got off easy, as his neck snapped on impact, leaving Kimbre the only living bearer of the power besides Ron. Now he had only to kill her and it was over. The plane ended up on it's left side, crushing her seat belt buckle between herself and the wall. I couldn't see Adam as I dropped to help her. I pulled a small knife Ron had given me as a gift, and sliced open her belts, then we headed for the shattered front window, the rear ramp sparking electricity. Ducking through the entrance, conscious of the glass still in, and that outside, we got clear just as the engines exploded, the explosive coolants heated by the fires the electrical shorts had caused. Tim was on his feet, moving towards Ron who was slowly descending as an angel from on high. Tim looked at us, and without a word, I understood what he was saying. Kimbre started to fight when I grabbed her arm, but she realized what he was doing as well. We turned to run, and I was already determined not to look back. I heard the blade slide through Tim's flesh as if I was standing there, driving the blade myself. Determined not to cry, I pushed on, pulling Kimbre around a corner. Adam was there, armor glistening.

"I think we can take him down." He offered. "Can you trust me?" Kimbre looked at me. I nodded.

"Yes." She answered.

"Run down the hall." He pointed, and followed partway. I saw us standing beside him, and saw Ron come around the corner. Ron growled, and spoke.

"I don't know who you are, or how you survived this long, but I'm going to correct that mistake." I watched in horror as the Lotus Blade lashed out, and blood spilled from the throat of the me standing there. Ron ignored Adam completely, and attacked the Kimbre standing there. She ducked around Adam putting Ron between us. Ron lashed out again, and that Kimbre died. I heard Adam's voice.

:Get closer behind him. Quickly: I moved up, waving at Kimbre to stay still. I stopped about four feet behind Ron, some how knowing that was just right.

"So, now are you going to kill me?" Adam asked, purposely provoking Ron, I would later find out.

"Oh no. I'm going to do something so much better than that. Chronosaber!" Ron's voice carried.

"Tsunami!" Adam's voice was hard and sharp. From the air to the west, a sword appeared, racing rapidly handle first towards Ron. To Adam's left, and my right, A geyser of water appeared, a massive broadsword forming in the center. There was no way in hell Adam could do it. Ron's sword was coming too fast, and his was forming too slow. Ron's hand closed on the Chronosaber a split second before Adam grabbed his sword. He whipped around, and flung it anyway. The Chronosaber flared brightly, and time accelerated for Ron alone. He stepped sideways, clear of Adam's flying sword, and then back into place. The Chronosaber came up over his head as he moved back. I caught the massive flying broadsword by it's handle, and pulled it hard around. The sword's came together, and the Chronosaber shattered. Light exploded, and everything flared to life. A moment later, I heard Ron screaming, and saw through the light, as his chest exploded outwards, internal organs, black and diseased, splattering against a wall I couldn't make out. Then he exploded, like a young sun flaring to life for the first time. Then it was over. We returned to the real world, where his corpse, chest still smoking collapsed to the ground. There were no eyes in his head, they seemed to have been burned out, and I gagged for the third time in as many days. Adam moved across the corpse, kicking it away, hard enough to send it sliding the twenty feet to the far corner. Numbly I realized I was no longer holding the massive broadsword he had thrown. I looked for it instinctively, and saw it laying in a four inch deep crater on the ground.

"How?" I asked, but Adam appeared to think I meant Ron.

"The energies contained in the Chronosaber were too powerful to be contained in a sentient, mortal host. They back lashed into him when the saber was destroyed, and the chronal energy sought the quickest release. It just happened to be through his chest." He answered my question.

"No..." I replied. "How did it do that?" I asked, and pointed down, but he didn't see me point.

"Tsunami has the power of the strongest elemental force on earth, all in one sharp edge. That's the force of all the water on earth coming together in one point. Virtually no weapon can withstand that kind of force." He answered.

"No, the crater." I clarified, reaching up to pull his head down, using his nose as a handle.

"Oh. It bears several gravities behind it, and only for certain people does it lessen them. You weren't one of those, so it jacked up the weight, so that you would drop it, and it hit still bearing that extra weight." He answered. "You feeling a little better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, a little. Where is Kimbre?" I asked, looking around and not seeing her. I moved around Adam, and past Ron, and found her, glowing softly, her arms against Tim's chest. I wasn't sure what she was doing. He was dead, and she couldn't heal him. Then he jerked awake, startled and in shock.

"What? What happened?" He asked, looking around confused. Kimbre threw her arms around him sobbing, and repeating a single phrase.

"We won. We won." My double's father clambered out of the wreckage of the plane slowly.

"Forget about me did you?" He asked, coughing to clear his throat. Adam laughed, and crossed to help him out of the plane.

---

"I don't understand it." I said later on, after we had gathered in the main room of the school, where the Lotus Blade had rested for years before Ron was born. "I don't understand how anyone can heal the dead."

"You're right. Anyone can't. A god can." Adam nodded at Kimbre, who was still glowing slightly.

"Wait, you mean, she's? But the Chronosaber?" I shook my head, as Kimbre spoke.

"The power of the Chronosaber and the Lotus Blade reside within me. They may not exist within a 'mortal' host. I am no longer quite mortal. I was truly brought about by the two Monkey Masters before me. Ron, and my 'father'. Without them, I would not be who, and what I am." She spoke, and each word seemed to reverberate off the walls of the room. "I wish that there was more that I could do for the two of you, but I see now that it's your fate to travel for a time longer before you return home. Let me at least offer you a nights rest and food before you continue." The table was suddenly filled with food.

"Thank you." I replied, inclining my head before digging into eat.

---

The next morning, after a long soak in some nearby hot springs, Adam and I stood in the middle of the school's main courtyard. He was focusing on drawing the portal, while I said my good-bye's. I couldn't resist the urge, though some might have criticized the decision, and hugged Kimbre. It might have been criticized because she was technically a deity now, but I've never been a stickler for technicalities. I whispered a few words of advice into her ear. "Just remember, that what ever you do, don't try and stand alone. You'll do more damage that way, than if you turned evil."

"Don't worry, I know." She answered with a grin. I stepped back and turned to see Adam waiting. "Go, we'll be fine." I stepped into the portal with the peculiar feeling she was talking about more than just herself, grandfather and uncle. The world went silver again.


End file.
